Map vendors, such as Tele Atlas®, Telerik®, and NAVTEQ®, provide digital maps to a variety of clients for different purposes. For example, such companies may provide digital maps to (a) Internet websites for providing driving directions to consumers; (b) cellular companies to include in smartphones; (c) government agencies (e.g., the United States Department of Agriculture and Environmental Protection Agency) for use in their respective government functions; and (d) transportation and logistics companies, such as United Parcel Service of America, Inc. (UPS), for determining and optimizing delivery routes. Unfortunately, the digital maps provided by vendors do not generally include the travel paths in parking areas. For example, although digital maps can be used to provide navigational information for traveling to shopping malls, hospitals, parks, recreation areas, theme parks, and/or the like, they do not include, for example, the actual longitude and latitude coordinates of the travel paths within the parking areas at such locations. For transportation and logistics companies, information about travel paths in parking areas can be a paramount concern for routing and scheduling operations. Accordingly, if travel paths in parking areas are unknown or undeterminable, it can greatly impact a company's efficiency and routing and scheduling optimization.